


Brought to you by Stacy at The Daily Holo

by Mokulule



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Misunderstandings, Unconventional reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokulule/pseuds/Mokulule
Summary: This was all his Master's fault. If only he didn't have such an aversion to Vader killing journalists on his doorstep, this would never have happened.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 246





	Brought to you by Stacy at The Daily Holo

“Lord Vader, Lord Vader, sir.” The journalist ran after him up the stairs the cam droid darting after her. He steadfastly ignored the woman and continued up the steps. Journalists were worse than flies, but sadly his Master disapproved of him swatting them on the doorstep to his palace and somehow it seemed they’d caught wind of that. He was already in a bad mood from his Master summoning him personally.

“Could I please-” She stumbled, but even that didn’t stop her, and she merely doubled her efforts to catch up to him. Vader silently lamented the sheer length of this staircase, and how he couldn’t just run up them - it would be… undignified to be seen running away from a journalist. She got even with him and stuck a microphone in his head, all the while walking backwards up the stairs because Vader refused to stop, it was almost impressive if it wasn’t so annoying.

“Lord Vader, what do you say to the rumors that your interest in the Luke Skywalker is more personal.”

Vader frowned in worry, surely it couldn’t - Seeing she had his attention for the first time she continued at a rush.

“Yes, rumors say your interest in the rebel heartthrob is, well…” Disturbingly she looked almost embarrassed, “well of a carnal nature.” 

Carnal…

_Carnal…_

Vader stopped. He was stunned. He was horrified. He was absolutely, viscerally disgusted. To even think the thought…

“NO!” He shook his head to rid himself of the mental image, shuddered. He would never. 

“He’s my _son._ ”

Vader realized his mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth. He had just revealed the very thing he’d feared they’d discovered.

“Your son?” The journalist repeated in utter shock. The cam droid whirred as it zoomed in on her open mouth and wide eyes. Cam droids, the annoying buzzards, were programmed to focus on the most interesting facial expressions in a given situation and Vader was for the first time ever unreasonable glad of his mask.

But as was typical of journalists the scent of blood made for quick recovery and Vader quickly stepped past her before she could ask more damning questions. 

Fear quivered in his chest, a tight huddled ball of worry. I had been bad enough when only his Master had known of Luke’s connection to him. Vader had many enemies, chief among them the very people Luke surrounded himself with. The princess was too idealistic to take her thirst for revenge out on his son, but unfortunately the so called alliance wasn’t entirely composed of idealistic fools. 

A great many high ranking Imperials would see Luke as a way to keep themselves safe from Vader and or even target him for revenge themselves. The hutts, the crime cartels, everyone would be gunning for Luke.

Vader could hardly breathe the consequences were insurmountable. 

“Lord Vader, would you say your son’s affiliation with the insurgents is a case of teenage rebellion?”

 _Teenage rebellion?!_ Vader was outraged! As if this was all due to some petty squabble between the two of them. He turned on the journalist, hand raised in warning.  
“My son does not know. He was stolen and indoctrinated by the Jedi to fight me.”

The journalist ate up his words with rapt attention…

“So he was stolen by Anakin Skywalker?”

…and came to exactly the wrong conclusion.

“ _I_ am Anakin Skywalker.” Vader could not help it, the idea that _he’d_ been the one to kidnap his own son was simply too much. “Kenobi stole him. I thought him dead with his mother.”

“Oh no, that’s terrible!”

Yes it was, and it disturbed Vader greatly to receive sympathy from the journalist. 

“So would you say, despite his crimes against the Empire and the fact that you have never even known him, that he is still your heir?”

His heir? Why was this a question?

“He is my son, of course he is my heir.”

Vader did not like the gleeful glint in the woman’s eyes one bit. 

“Thank you, Lord Vader. I won’t take up any more of your time.”

Quickly Vader took the offered escape. He had no way of knowing what consequences this would bring. Foresight had never been his strong suit, the Force had ever only brought him nightmares, but he figured it was hardly worse now. He had merely clarified some things, which had to be better than any more _misunderstandings._

**Author's Note:**

> Next up we will have a bit of Luke POV, and then honestly I don't know where this story will go, it kinda assaulted me today XD
> 
> It's a bit short right now, but at least I hope it tickled a laugh out of you :D


End file.
